1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide-type variable resistor, and particularly to a slide-types variable resistor assembly in which plural sets of variable resistors are interconnected. The present invention relates also to a method of producing the slidetype variable resistor assembly of the kind described aboe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, in assembling plural lines of slide-type variable resistor elements into a slide-type variable resistor assembly, desired number of variable resistor elements, each of which is prepared as a completed variable resistor, are screwed onto a metal reinforcement and fixed thereto by caulking or the like. However, as the variable resistor elements fixed to the reinforcement plate increase in number, fixing screws or the like also increase. Thus, the prior art had a disadvantage that the assembling work became complicated as the variable resistor elements to be integrally assembled increase in number.